Angel of War and Death
by ubergothinpink
Summary: A girl who walks threw the worlds as if they were cities, the fate of the world gets piled onto her shoulders though we don't get to that part until further into the story Some how she knows Kurama, and he agrees to help her get back what belongs to her.


**Bob: Hello and welcom to my first ficcy on _this_ site! Yes, this is not my first ficcy...well...actually it is, but I revised it some...so...yeah...**

**Hiei: Shut up on'na and get to the point glare**

**Bob: sticks out tongue fine...meany...ANY WAYS! Kurama shall be doing the disclaimer for me, such a sweet boy.**

**Kurama: clears throat The great and sexy Bob is reading from a card is lugubrious (sad) to have to say that she does not own the YYH and would like to apologize before hand for _any_ typos of _any_ kind...thank you and enjoy.**

_(First Person)_

_I stared down at the food on my tray and pushed it around slightly with my fork, school food was so disgusting. With a small sigh I stand up and pocket the chips and sodas before walking over and throwing away my tray, the sight of the food was making my stomach churn. So far this had been a rotten day, even though it was the week day until Christmas brake._

_I had been pulled aside by all of my teachers because my hair color wasn't natural, I was wearing chains, and I had black lipstick and nail polish on. So, even though it was only my first day, I had an ISS and lunch detention for my 'back talking' and my looks. It all just made me mad really._

_Slowly I walked out of the lunch room and outside, even though it was cold, I needed some fresh air. I walked out and sat on the curb of the school, not really caring that the pavement was still slightly wet from last nights rain. With another sigh I looked up at the dull blue sky and leaned back on my hands so I wouldn't brake my neck trying to see it. Just if I was in another world or something...then it would be okay._

_Suddenly the doors to the school burst open and the Vice Principle walked out and held out a hand to help me up. "You should be getting back to class now, lunch just ended. I have to ask that you don't come out here agian or you'll have another ISS." he said calmly and I only rolled my eyes and stood up quickly. "Whatever, I just needed some fresh air..." I muttered and walked inside, not even waiting for him to say anything to me about my rudness._

_Silently I walked to my fifth block...Algebra, just what I needed. Right as the bell rang I sat down at my desk, startling the boy in front of me slightly. "You're late!" he exclaimed in a laughing tone and I, again, rolled my eyes and ignored him. The teacher was up at the front of the class, already started on talking about how to find the value of x and junk like that. Patheticly simple._

_After a while Algebra ended and I picked up my book bag and slung it over my shoulder then walked out slowly behind everyone else. I carefully weaved my way between students towards my sixth block, art. It was outside, at least that was a plus._

_I was soon seated in the back of the art class and the art teacher was talking loudly about how some artists used their art to express their feelings. "Okay class! Here is what you're going to be doing for me today! You're going to draw a picture, or whatever, that expresses what you feel **right now**, or if you have a picture that you need to finish then you can work on that! I'm taking a partisipation grade!" she exclaimed and I rolled my eyes slightly. "Okay, now that you know what to do! Scetch books out, pincles at the ready! Begin drawing!" she laughed and I pulled my art book out and grabbed a pincle so I could finish the picture I had started a few days back._

_The picture was of a girl that seemed to be about my age, at least. She had long dark hair (you can't tell the color because I'm shading it with pincle and not actual color) and her eyes seemed to be dark and sad. She was wearing a fighting outfit that consisted of a tight black shirt that stopped an inch above her pant line, a pair of black pants, and belt up boots. She had a choker on her neck that was exactly like mine; it was thick and black with chains hanging off of it along with a small red ruby (it was the only color in the whole picture). In her hands she held a pair of twin scythes that were dripping blood and in the back ground you could see the dead bodies of monsters strewn everywhere. Small splaters of blood were on the girl's pale white skin, but she didn't seem to care. In fact, she had a small smirk playing on her lips, reviling a single sharp looking fang._

_I just had to finsih up with the small details of the pants, scythes, and a little bit on the background then I would be finsihed._

_After a few minutes the teacher stood up and began to walk around the room, looking down at what everyone was drawing. When she got to me she stopped instead of continuing on like she had with the others. The smile that had pulled at her only moments ago had vanished from sight as she stared down at my nearly finsihed work. "Did you draw that?" she asked slowly and I grunted slightly, but nodded anyways. "Wow...do you mind if I show the rest of the class?" she asked after a moment and I sighed then lifted one finger. "I'm almost finsihed, just give me a minute." I muttered and she nodded before, slowly, walking off to look at the other pictures._

_A few minutes later, as I had said, I was finsihed and the teacher walked back up to my desk. I handed her the finished product without her even saying a word and grunted lightly. "Just make sure I get it back before the end of the class." I muttered and the teacher nodded, forcing a small smile back onto her lips as she walked up to the front of the class and got everyone's attention._

_"Everyone, I have a great example for you on an artest that shows thier feelings threw their art work!" the teacher exclaimed (sorry, I haven't learned her name yet) and held up my picture, making me sigh slightly and roll my eyes; let her think what she wishes. "As you can tell this artest was feeling...dark...at the time she drew the picture. She must have been feeling alone, and sad slightly. The blood might, I wouldn't know, stand for what she had lost...or what seemed to be killed from her life. The ruby on the necklace, the only color in the picture, might stand for how she has to watch her heart to make sure it doesn't get broken. The eyes, they show great sarrow and darkness...as if she lived a life of lies. The bodies in the back ground might stand for love one lost, or maybe people she has hurt in her life, or feels she hurt." the teacher explained her thery then her eyes lit up with an idea, my heart sank quickly...I knew that look._

_"How about we have the artest tell us what she was feeling at the time! Mika, come on up!" the teacher exclaimed and motioned me to the front of the room. With a small sigh I pushed myself out of my chair and walked towards the front of the room and, gently, took the picture from her. "My reason for drawing this is mine alone...but I'll share **some** of them. The necklace, the ruby, it stands for me...as you see I have the exact same thing on. The twin scythes stand for the struggle of a life that I've lived. The blood dripping off the scythes stand for the blood shed in my life, by me and by others. The rest of it is for me to know..." I said calmly then took my seat. _

_"When you're drawing it what do you feel?" the teacher asked me with a small sigh and I shrugged slightly. "Hate," I muttered then stood up as the bell rang and walked out, the picture tucked safely away into my backpack._

_A boy bumped into me and I quickly grabbed his arm and held out my hand. "Give me back my wallet." I state calmly and the boy, shakingly, hands me my wallet and I snatch my money out of his pockets along with my sodas and chips. "Thanks," I sneered and walked off, right when another boy was about to try and pickpocket my backpack._

_As I walk towards my seventh block, band, I place my wallet back into my pocket and pull my long purple hair into a loose ponytail at the base of my head. The ponytail reached my knees still. Quietly I walked into the bandhall and then sit up against the wall and pull out my flute from my backpack, along with my clarinet and saxaphone. Silently I put each insterment together just so and then lay them inbetween me and my backpack so no one could step on them._

_After the bell rang all the band students took their seats and the band directior walked out of his office and looked over at me. "Oh! You're that one girl...you're suppose to be in the A band, but I've never heard you play. So...how about you play for us, you play all three?" he asked and I nodded slightly and sat in the chair he handed me._

_He quickly set a stand in front of me and gave me some music. "I would like you to play all of your scales, full range or not, then try to play this music." he stated calmly and I nodded and grabbed my flute and began to go up and down all my scales flawlessly and full range on all of them. I did the same with the clarinet and the sax then I picked up my flute again and turned to the music. It was a slightly complicated piece called 'Santa At the Sympony'. I took a small breath and began to play, my foot taping at what I thought it should be played at. The notes seemed to flow out without any effort on my part and I didn't miss a single note, or so I hope and by the look on the students and the teachers face I didn't. I easily did the same with my other insterments then sat back, all three of them back at my side on the ground. "So?" I grunted and his face lit up._

_"That was brilliant!" he exclaimed and clapped then moved the flutes over so I could take the first chair. I sighed as I took the chair and slumped back in it as he began to talk about things that really didn't interest me, expesually since he kept mentioning me._

_After about an hour, long class, I was on my way to my last block of the day; Creative Writing...not to bad I guess. I easily slipped into the room and found that only three other people were in there, all of them guys and the teacher was a guy too. I sighed as I walked up to the teacher and talked to him for a moment before he pointed to a seat in the only cornor of the room left for me to take. I quickly took the seat and pulled out my notebook like he had told me to do. Thankfully I had started on my assignment a few days ago, we had to have ten poems._

_I wrote silently, ignoring the whispering around me by the boys, untill the teacher stood up and asked us to resite one or more of our poems to the class. Of course he gave me the option of not doing it because I was new and most likely didn't have a poem to say, but I had a few and so I went ahead and did it. Trisan went first, then Mark, David and lastly me._

_When it came to my turn I stood up and walked up to the front of the class and sat on a desk that was only two seats in front of my own desk. Carefully I lifted the paper up slightly so I could read it and not have my voice being shot into it to where the others couldn't hear me._

**_"Death_**

_**A knocking on the door**_

_**A soft voice in the air**_

_**They are calling,**_

_**for me to come near**_

_**Outside my window,**_

_**you can see it**_

_**It had no face,**_

_**it has no heart**_

_**Most are afraid,**_

_**of what we call death**_

_**But I am not**_

_**I will embrase it,**_

_**with open arms,**_

_**and a smile on my face**_

**_Blade of Blood_**

_**As I sit here,**_

_**my sarrow drowns me**_

_**I can feel a blade,**_

_**resting gently in my hand**_

_**My pulse quickens,**_

_**as I look at the blade**_

_**Blood drips off it,**_

_**soaking the floor**_

_**Drip, drop, drip, drop;**_

_**it's all I can hear**_

_**Where did this blood come from,**_

_**why is it here?**_

_**I look down, I seem okay,**_

_**but my heart feels,**_

_**as if it's been cut in two**_

**_War Curse_**

_**The war will come,**_

_**and blood will be spilled**_

_**Houses will be burned,**_

_**and lives will be taken**_

_**One party will win,**_

_**the other exterminated**_

_**Blood will soak the ground,**_

_**and nothing will grow**_

_**For the curses a war sets,**_

_**are hardly ever broken"**_

_My voice faded off and everyone was looking at me with wide eyes, not that I wasn't expecting that. Silently I walked back to my seat and began to write again. "Wow...that's dark..." David exclaimed after a while and I sighed slightly before waving it off and continued to write my poems, by now I should have a little more then ten and most like the three I had said to the 'class'._

_The teacher walked over to me and picked up my notebook; making me start, but quickly calm down seeing as he was a teacher. Silently he read over my poems then handed them back to me with a small smile. "Not bad Hatori...not bad at all." he stated, using my last name to adress me like he had earlyer and with the boys. I only grunted and went back to writing, I really didn't care if he thought I had talent or not._

_Soon the day was over and I walked out of the school silently, my bag slung over my shoulder once again in an annoyed maner. "Hey Mika! I heard that you are demented!" a girl laughed as I walked by her, making me roll my eyes once more today. I just shrugged it off and kept walking until I was on the bus and going home...it was going to be a while._

_To pass time on the bus I wrote a few more poems and started on another drawing, the bumping of the bus not bothering me for reason like the fact I was levitating slightly off my seat, but not enough for the others to notice._

_After a little longer then 45 minutes the bus stopped at my house and I quickly walked off, making sure that I was actually walking on the ground since the students were bound to notice my levitating if I was walking. As soon as I was in my yard I turned and watched the bus drive off, making me heave a small sigh of relief, those students really could kill you._

_Quickly I walked into my house and into my bedroom, thankfully I didn't have any homework so I could go straight to bed, to hell with having a "nice" diner with my folks...they don't exist any way. I carefully set my bag in my chair and flopped onto my large round bed then curled up into a tight ball. Slowly I drifted off into sleep, not even bothering to change clothes; knowing that it would be useless to even try._

_(Third Person/ Mika's dream sequence)_

_Mika ran silently threw a forest, crossing streams and things like that; trying to get away from **him**. If he found her she was bound to be more then just exspelled from hell, she would be killed and sent back._

_Her long purple hair flapped behind her wildly in it's loose braid, reaching down almost to her knees. Her skilled, dark, sarrowful ice blue eyes scaned the area for anywhere she could hide from him. Still no luck, she had to keep running; her only choise was to hide in the human relm and act as a human. So she silently went into flight in serch for an opening of some kind._

_Mika easily spotted it and manovered her body so she ran directly into it, fading out of one world and into the other. The last words she heard were, "Don't you come back to the land of hell and heaven! If you do you will be killed Mika Hatori, ex-devil angel of death and war!"_

_Slowly the words faded out of her mind and she began to awake from her dream._

_(First Person/ "Reality")_

_My eyes slowly opened and I quickly took in a deep breath. To my suprise I didn't smell the normal sent of bitter human flesh, restless souls, blood, and the rest of the mixture of the sent of my own world. The air around me smelled more sweet; the blood stench was slightly gone from the air, but not fully. I could, for once, smell the flowers right outside my window and the sent of human flesh didn't burn my nose for once. The restless souls were gone, it seemed more...peaceful...and the rest of the sents I could smell, the people around me weren't the same; I can give you that much._

_Slowly I slipped out of bed and walked over to my window and glanced out, right outside of my hosue was a 'sold' sign...I seemed to be new to the area now. I heard people down stairs, slowly memories that weren't mine came flooding my mind._

_I seemed to be adopted; I now had a father, mother, and a younger sister. It seemed that I had been with them only two days now; their names were Kaya (my new father), Mina (my new mother), and Jen (my new younger sister). I carefully looked about me, my room looked the same...that's good. Oh it seems that they move in with **me** not the other way around, and thankfully they haven't been in my room...**ever**._

_Quietly I walked over to my laptop and closed it before slipping it into my book bag as more info flooded into my mind; it seemed that my time table seemed to be the same as my old new one. It also seemed that I was suppose to have a uniform, but because I was still 'new' I didn't have to have it until next week, how...kind...of them._

_I easily washed and dressed in ten minutes then began to work on pulling my hair back into a loose braid like the one from my dreams, my hair still being that long. I slipped on my belt up shoes and slung my backpack over my shoulder before walking downstairs to greet my "family"._

_"Oh, you're up Mika! Well...do you want something to eat, or are you just going to go and start for school?" Mina exclaimed and I only blinked a few times then looked at what she had made, rice...I hate rice. "I'll just be going..." I stated calmly, it seemed I walked to school now too. Mina nodded and Kaya stood up. "How about I drive you today! Tomorrow you and Jen can walk." he exclaimed and grabbed his keys._

_Mina was a tall slinder lady who looked weak and frail. She had a slight tan, pointed brown eyes, and short black hair. Kaya was a buff looking guy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, his skin also slightly tanned like his wifes. Jen was short with short brown hair and pointed brown eyes, her skin too was tanned, but more then her parents._

_I nodded slightly, sighing on the inside, and followed Kaya outside and into the car, Jen right behind me._

**Bob: thank you for reading the first chappy of my ficcy! Please give me any comments, I do take flames as long as you tell me who to fix what ever you are flaming about!**

**Hiei: Baka**

**Bob: yes, I am...and I'm proud of it...what are you still doing here...shoo shoo...go to the next chapter (if it's there) or move on to another ficcy! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
